A Shadow In Music
by Pothe
Summary: what happens when a human band plays at Las Nochas.....one thing: total chaos. (AN I GOT OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK WOO!) story completed!
1. Dreaming In The Woods

Chapter 1 ~ dreaming in the woods  
  
Walking through the streets of Ramsa, the evening settled in as the sun set, a golden globe of light disappearing over the forlorn mountains. Pastel pink clouds dashed the sky, melding with the deep blue of the darkening scenery. Shadows of birds flitted across the pinks and oranges, only to fade away as the light left.  
  
I gazed up at the sky, a vast tomb of secrets that lay buried, awaiting someone to discover the knowledge that it kept hidden from prying eyes.  
  
I had been walking for a while now, the only thing on my mind was getting somewhere, anywhere, as long as it was away from people. People had always been a problem. I just never seemed to be accepted among them, somehow they regarded me as different.  
  
The only people I got along with were my best friends: Erik, Jason, Jason's sister Nita and Nick. They had been like family to me, the only ones that seemed to understand me or except me. Once we had gotten out of high school we had decided to make a band: the Partners in Crime. The band had become my life, a kind of insane obsession that kept me from worrying about my differences. Only tonight, it hadn't worked.  
  
We had a great time together, even when we were trying to find clubs to hire us. Well that was part of the time. Money of course was eating at us, the scarcity of it really.  
  
Tonight though, my mind had been elsewhere. That's why I am here, walking alone on the streets. To get away from it all. I love the guys a lot but at times we can all get on each other's nerves.  
  
At last I reached my destination. A forest at the edge of the city. I walked into the cool nights breeze, shadows excepting my existence. Here, as I had felt many times when I walked through the woods, I felt at peace. I had never been afraid of the woods, even when I was little. It was another thing that seemed to except me.  
  
Shadows loomed over the forest floor as I walked up a steep hill, reaching its edge, I looked down. I sighed, looking at the bright city lights I could see before me. An occasional honking of a horn could be heard from were I stood, otherwise, the night was silent.  
  
The animals of the darkness were all prowling around in search of their evenings meal. Birds were sleeping silently, and the people down below were getting drunk off their asses.  
  
Sitting down below a large tree I wondered silently if it sometimes would be better if I could just drift off in the wind, like mist, and slowly disappear. I pushed these foolish thoughts out of my head, nothing like that would ever happen, I shouldn't try to avoid life, shouldn't avoid the problem. But was the problem itself really life? Would death be better? Silently I wondered, falling asleep under the stars.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~Dream  
  
Nick, Erik, Jason and I were hauling our guitars and other equipment into a large dark looking building. Stepping inside the building I was blinded with red flashing lights and head pounding music. Staggering I blinked a couple times trying to get used to the dizzy lights reflecting off broken mirrors that covered the walls. Erik signaled me over to help with his speaker set. Strolling over, I helped him lift it up, propping it on its stand and tuning it to the right set. For some reason I had a feeling that everyone was giving us strange looks, greedy, hungry stares. 'I am just nervous' I told myself.  
  
But not even that could stop me from noticing dark figures everywhere, in the corners, sitting at the bars, all staring viciously. Too late to say anything, we had already started to get our positions. The speakers had stopped their obnoxious music and we had started our own heart-pounding rhythm. Throughout the night I felt uneasy, and I couldn't help but wonder if we were safe here.  
  
Shaking my head I continued to beat my guitar, my fingers running elegantly along the strings. Usually nothing got me this shaken up. Finally, after what seemed like hours, we stopped. 'Thank god' I thought as we loaded up our truck outside. As we were putting the last of the equipment in the truck, I noticed a group of people all dressed in black heading towards us. Oh the whole black wearing thing didn't bother me, all of us were wearing black, it was the way.well their very existence seemed threatening and somewhat dark.  
  
"Great music," I heard one of them saying to Jason as the others ascended on us. I looked at the person in front of me, and I couldn't help notice he had deep black eyes. In a moment I felt dizzy and disoriented, I couldn't break my eyes away from his. Suddenly he went for my neck, and I saw a flash of elongated, canine-like teeth. ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke with a start at the feel of someone shaking me. I opened my eyes, seeing a blurry figure in front of me. My heart quickened as my vision focused and I saw the figure clearly...Nick. I let out a long sigh of relief. Nick had been my closest friend since the time we had met.  
  
"You ok? You look a bit shaken, I didn't mean to scare you," he said, concern etched in his features.  
  
"No I am fine. How did you know to find me here?" I asked him, looking up at him suspiciously. " I've been stalking you and taking notes on your every movement and taking them to a secret underground organization: the Stalk Kiera Club." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "You've been coming here ever since I knew you. Come on we gotta gig."  
  
"Hm? Were?" I asked, getting up and following him. "Some club called Las Nochas." he replied. "Oh." Las Nochas? Never heard of it before..oh well. 


	2. Las Noches

Chapter 2~ Las Noches  
  
Once we got back into the city, Nick drove us to his apartment were he, Erik, and Jason live. Yes, I know what your thinking three guys living in the same apartment was a crowd, but hey, we may be full of talent but money. well that's a different subject. I however got my own little apartment, about two or three blocks away from theirs.  
  
Entering the small door we found Jason and Erik packing up their instruments. "Ready for a big night Kiera?" Jason asked me with that big lazy grin he wore. "Yup I am ready. So were is this Las Noches and how did you come upon it?" I questioned.  
  
"Always the curious one aren't we?" Nick said as he and Erik hauled his drums out the door. Jason answered my questions.  
  
"I was at the music store today talking to Nita, and she told me about this guy who was there earlier wondering where to find a good band." It was just like good old Nita to help us out. Nita owned a small record store, she liked selling music rather than making it.  
  
"So she told me the address, weirdest place, its on the other side of the woods. Anyway I was talking to the guy, Adrian and or was it Aden?" Of course it was just like Jason to get off the subject.  
  
"Aubrey! That's it! Well, as I was saying I was talking to this guy, Aubrey, and by the way he doesn't seem like the right guy to cross, but was happy enough to take our band for the night." He finished. Hm, Aubrey? Strange name..well everything seems strange to me now doesn't it?  
  
Nick and Erik came back into the room and it was then that I noticed that they were all staring at me, waiting for me to approve. I swear they acted like my brothers or something.  
  
"Well as long as we got the job. I'll be back in about 20 minutes ok? I am just going to go get my stuff at the apartment and change into something." I told them, smiling and walked out the door.  
  
Back at the apartment I took a quick shower and changed into a form-fitting black top that said NIGHTMARE in crimson writing on it, with snug black pants. So I'm gothic? Sue me. I let my medium length raven hair loose, letting spiky red-dyed edges free. Adding my spiked collar and black eyeliner I looked in the mirror at the five foot eight, deep green eyed, wild looking girl, before grabbing a black trench and leaving for the boys' apartment.  
  
When all of our things were packed, the clock flashed 8:30.  
  
We were heading out of the city and onto a dirt road leading into a forest. The bumpy ride was all but fun, yet finally after a while we found a slight turn in the road - had we not been informed of this I don't think we would have even noticed the little roads existence.  
  
Looking out my window as we turned I saw a small bush with the deepest of black looking roses on it. They caught my attention and I was lost in their depth for a moment. Frowning I shook my head. Obviously I was seeing things.  
  
We reached the club and as I turned around to look at it, I noticed that the building, had a dark and empty feeling, almost like the one in my dream earlier. There was a huge sign above us that read: Los Nochas. It couldn't be the one I saw earlier in my dream, it just couldn't, I told myself logically . The air around me suddenly became very cold.  
  
The minute I stepped into the building, my logic shrank and ran off, as I my senses were filled with loud music and red lights blinding me, flashing on the broken wall mirrors. I stood there shocked..it couldn't be. Could it?  
  
Before I had the chance to try and remember the club in my dream, Nick pulled me into a room of some sort on the other end of the building. I tried to say something but I knew that he wouldn't here anything over the loud music.  
  
We stepped into a dimly lit office. Finally I would have the chance to tell Nick... what, I didn't really know. 'Hey, I had a weird dream about this place and I think we should leave because people are going to come and suck our blood.' Yup..sure, that sounded just great.  
  
But luck had run off with my logic and before I could speak, Nick was introducing me to someone I had not noticed was even in the room. His hair was dark, and his skin was as pale as snow. Standing up, his well-built figure was around six foot. But I think what I noticed most about him was his eyes. They were as black as night, their depth pulling me into them just as the roses had.  
  
I adverted my eyes for a moment, somehow he unnerved me, his eyes seemed to..as silly as it sounds.. to see into me. Eyes are the windows to our soul, I remember being told once.  
  
" Kiera this is Aubrey, he owns Las Noches. "  
  
"Pleasure," he said taking my hand and shaking it.  
  
"Nice to meet you," I said simply. No one, and I mean NO ONE shook my hand voluntarily. I had always avoided shaking hands with people, as I learned when I was little, people were wary of me, and often times people would just keep on talking if I held my hand out to shake.  
  
And here was a person who was taking my hand and shaking it willingly. This night was full of surprises. Nick and Aubrey began talking about the band agreements. Nick seemed completely at ease with Aubrey. Am I just the only one here that thinks this guy is creepy? A minute later, they seemed to agree on something and we were ushered out of the office.  
  
I decided not to tell Nick about the dream. It was just a coincidence that this place reminded me of the club in it. We got up on stage and started playing, Erik on the drums, Jason and I playing on the guitars, and Nick singing.  
  
The music calmed my mood, although I kept a watchful eye on the crowd. Some of them seemed to be normal, here to have a good time. Others were a bit strange, but nothing I hadn't seen before. I see a lot of weird freaks on the street, these people were just a group of them, I thought silently trying to convince myself of it.  
  
As I slipped into the music, I became more and more unaware of my surroundings. It was rather easy, we had done this many times in other clubs, that it all seemed to be the same. But my head was spun back into reality as I felt a rather weird feeling, like I was being watched. Well duh I was being watched, I was up on stage.  
  
Something, though, seemed different. I looked over to where I was feeling the hungry glare, and it's owner was none other than the club owner himself... Aubrey. He flashed a grin in my direction, revealing somewhat longer than normal canine looking teeth.  
  
If he was trying to scare me, it wouldn't work. Well it was working but I didn't want him to know that. I flashed my best I-am-oh-so-evil-and- you- don't-scare-me smirk at him, and continued playing my guitar as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Aubrey's POV  
  
I sat there, staring at her. She was beautiful I couldn't deny her that, as she slipped into the beat of the music. I silently congratulated myself for finding such a good band, it matched the music I usually played in here.  
  
She glanced in my direction, and I gave her my oh-so-evil-smirk of mine, which usually sends shivers down human's spines. For some reason, she seemed unaffected and did something that I never expected. She gave me a same wicked smirk that I usually gave my prey. Right before I killed them. You must imagine how this came to somewhat of a shock to me.  
  
"Do you think they know the muffin man song?" a voice behind me asked sarcastically. I turned, raising an eyebrow at the speaker, Jager. Get lost. I told him with my mind, before returning my gaze back to Kiera.  
  
"Still falling head over heals for humans are we? Although I must admit, she resembles Jessica a bit." I tore my vision from Kiera and viciously glared at Jager. Hadn't I warned him to get lost!  
  
"First of all, Jager, I don't fall head over heals for anyone, let alone humans. Secondly, Jessica's gone. I am not one to go hunting for an exact replica of her." I replied in malice. Well there goes my plan for forgetting Jessica.  
  
"Well what did you expect? To live happily ever after?" Fala's irritating voice said from next to me.  
  
I was so close to flinging her into oblivion when Jager put a hand on my shoulder and warned me mentally,  
  
Still staring directly at Fala I said, "Tread carefully Fala, I am in no mood to be aggravated." My warning is fair and the threat clear: Jager turns his back once and she's dead. Obviously she understood me and turned to walk out the door.  
  
Turning to the bar to grab a miscellaneous bottle of blood, I said to Jager, "I don't know what you see in her." Jager just patted me on the back, laughing, "It's all for the best." He is so lucky he's my friend. Had he not been, the instant his hand was on my shoulder I'd have mauled him through the head with my glass bottle. Now THAT would have wiped the smirk off his face.  
  
"So what about this raven haired beauty?" Jager says, smirking. I look at him as if not to understand him, although I know exactly what he's thinking. " What about her?" This only makes his smirk turn into a grin as he takes a seat next to me. "Want me to change her for you?" His eyes take on an evil glint, and the only think I can think is: perv. " No, I am fully capable of doing that on my own, thank you very much." Jager just shook his head and disappeared. As I said before he is so lucky he's my friend, or shall I say " good acquaintance." I turn my attention back to Kiera. What to do what to do? I ask myself as I sip a bottle which I suddenly recognize as witches blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kiera's POV  
  
Finally we got to stop and take a break. I looked at my watch and it read 11:00 pm. Damn I am tired. As our music stopped playing someone turned on the stereo and music continued to blast out of the speakers. Jason, Erik, Nick and I huddled into a group, drinking from our water bottles. I could tell Nick was excited about all of this, so much that I think he didn't realize what kind of place this was, well neither did I but I was at least was more cautious than he.  
  
"What do you guys think about this place," Nick said smiling, I guess he had a right to be happy, it had been a while since we had had a club to play in.  
  
"It's ok," Chris said looking around at the people. Nick seemed pleased enough with that answer and his gaze turned to me..what to say, what to say?! 'This place gives me the creeps, these lights are getting me slightly dizzy, and the owner of the club is staring at me like a hungry wolf?' yeah ..riiiiiiiiight.  
  
"It's kinda creepy you must admit." I wasn't creeped out, nope not me. More like scared out of my wits. But that never kept me from keeping my cool.  
  
"Yeah I agree, do you guys have a feeling that all the people in here know something we don't?" Jason said, also peering around at the strange people.  
  
"Jason, a monkey knows things that you don't." Erik said smiling as Jason playfully punched him. Ah, thank god I have them, what would I do with out them?  
  
While we were all exchanging remarks and teasing each other I noticed a strange dark brunette walk up to Nick and pull him aside. It looked like she was talking to him about the instruments, although to me it looked more like she didn't give a damn about them.  
  
'Flirt' I thought to myself.  
  
Jason followed my gaze, "Jealous Kiera?" Jealous? Was I?  
  
"Jason! We both know that Nick and I are just close friends, why would I be jealous?" Jealous, no. Precautious, yes. My gaze wandered over to them once more. Nick was standing there like a zombie, staring into her eyes, while she continued to babble on.  
  
I noticed that she got closer and closer to him and I found her eyes settled on his neck. No, I said to myself. Maybe I am jealous? I am seeing things, I said to myself for about the umpteenth time tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Aubrey's POV  
  
Glancing over at Kiera, I caught her staring at something. Following her gaze I saw a vampire girl obviously in the process of seducing her dinner. Oh no I can see this one coming.  
  
The vampire will go for that boys neck, and little miss I-am-ever-so- cautious-and-must-save-everyone-from-the-big-bad-vampires will go over and stop her, probably get into a fight which will cause an uproar. I rolled my eyes, humans are so predictable!  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~ Kiera's POV Chris and Jason were so caught up in their conversation about, who was going to be the top ten on MTV I doubt they even noticed Nick was gone. This outraged me, obviously I was the only one paranoid enough to cautious. Then I saw it.  
  
The bitch that Nick was talking to leaned forward to him, who was just standing there like an oaf, and I saw a glint come off her..teeth?? Fangs, I quickly recognized.  
  
A/N So what do you think? Any suggestions are welcome email me or review 


	3. Decisions, Decisions

Hiya! Here's the third chap!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Decisions, Decisions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kiera's POV  
  
Before I had time to think I dashed over their, knocking into the girl at full speed. Nick, who seemingly snapped out of his daze looked stupidly from me to the girl on the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Aubrey's POV  
  
The minute I saw her run I thought to myself, never let a band of humans play for vampires, it's just like them to screw things up. They couldn't be arrogant fools and just not notice a room of freaky people could they? No they had to go running around starting fights with them.  
  
I mentally scolded myself for letting these humans in my club. I had two choices, sit and watch them die pitifully or let the two fools die and save the pleasure of killing her for myself..decisions, decisions.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*Kiera's POV  
  
The vampire looked at me in shock for a moment, then seemed to come to her senses. She moved so fast I didn't even see what had happened, well then again I said to myself she is a vampire. Ending up behind me she caught me by surprise, pulling on my hair, I stumbled. Luckily Jason, Erik, and Nick were on her.  
  
She let me go but was knocked from me only for a moment, somehow I don't understand how, she knocked them off her and they were sent flying, hitting the wall falling unconscious. Funny thing was she had not touched any of them. In an instant childhood tales came back to me of vampires with that sort of power. I had never believed it...until now.  
  
I reached for the closest thing to me, which happened to be my guitar (A/N poor guitar never saw it coming ::dabs eyes::). With all of my force I swung it at her. She was gone in an instant, damn her speed! Instinct told me to hit behind me, so obeying my conscious, I swung the guitar behind me, striking home.  
  
The guitar splintered and, in her moment of confusion, I shoved it in her, just missing the heart. I mean sure, guitars are expensive but they were replaceable, my life and my friends life's were not. She screamed in pain and sent a bolt of power flinging me back hitting a nearby table. Now I know what the guys had felt.  
  
I was surprised that none of the other vampires had helped this bitch, but then again, I think their egos were too big. They, in fact, had kept to themselves, watching the little fight with amusement. All of this I saw with black spots dancing in front of me threatening to take what little conscious I had left. Looking up I saw the whore of a vampire standing over me looking pretty damn smug.  
  
She may think she has won, but no bitch will take me down that easily whether she was a vampire or not. I lunged up at her taking her fully by surprise, bringing her to the ground. There I commenced in beating the crap out of her, which seemed like it took little effect. Pushing me off her, I fell next to the other half of the splintered guitar.  
  
I took it in my hand just as she lunged for my neck and stabbed it with all of my slowly retreating strength into her heart... or the place where her heart should be. Her features contorted with a mixture of surprise and pain and then..nothing.  
  
Flinging her off me ,I could only think of three things: a) I hope the guys are alright b) I noticed everyone was gone, were the fuck did they go? And c) that's what you get bitch, for messing with me. And with that I fell unconscious, gratifying the blank darkness enveloping me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~ Aubrey's POV  
  
The fight, I must say, was quite unusual. She had had no training in vampire hunting that I could think of, and yet she just beat that vampiress' ass. As soon as the vampire knocked the girl into a table I thought the vampire was going to get the pleasure in killing her, but the girl surprised me, lunging and tumbling the vampire on the ground. I found this most amusing and, had I been able to, I would have loved to sit their while sipping some concoction from the bar and eating popcorn.  
  
As I saw the girl plunge a splintered guitar into the vampire I almost fell out of my seat. I said almost. After that I sent a message to all of the remaining vampires (the humans having fled) to get lost. They left quickly, obviously not wanting to question my order. Smart of them.  
  
I walked over to the unconscious forms on the floor. Children, I thought. I bent over the form of one of the boys and lowered my head to their neck, one by one I drained their life from them. Then finally I came to her limp form. She seemed rather beautiful, lying peacefully on the ground. Had she not just beat a vamps' ass you would have expected her to be a perfect little angel.  
  
Pushing these thoughts out of my head, I bent down to pick her up. Holding her by the waist with one hand, my other holding up her neck I lowered my head to the beating pulse below my lips. My fangs grew out to their full size and were held about to pierce her neck.  
  
Oddly something stopped me. Why couldn't I kill her? Or change her? Something unexplainable stopped me from piercing her silky skin. I dropped her form to the ground cursing to myself. I am just full, I said to myself, after all it's reasonable to be full after drinking three teenage boys' blood.  
  
She can't stay here until I'm hungry. No that would take all the fun out of it wouldn't it? So I decided to play a little game called erase-the-girls-memory-and-set-her-loose-to-stalk-and-scare-and-eventualy- make -a-great-margarita-out-of. yes one of my favorite games  
  
Searching in her mind I erased the thought of being here of me and of all the events that had happened, and willed myself to the edge of the forest. Laying her down on the ground I let her drop under a tall redwood. "Till next we meet again, little one." And then I left to dispose of the bodies of her "formerly" living friends.  
A/N Srry for such a short chappie don't worry peeps I will have more.I just need to edit my story over! BIG thanks goes to : moonlitdemon Elvendemon Thank you for reviewing! And for all the peeps that are reading this right now REVIEW!! ::puppy eyes:: will post 4th chappie when I get 5 reviews 


	4. Waking Up

Chp 4  
  
~***~****~****~****~~****~****Kiera's POV  
  
I woke up on the ground in the woods, sticks poking into my back, leaving deep, sore impressions. I don't remember being here, then again I don't remember much. Wandering back into the city, I trudged through the streets watching the sunrise. People were scarce, although you could see some coffee shops opening and the occasional bum or two being kicked off a doorstep by an angry manager.  
Hm, coffee..sounds good. Following my nose I stepped into a little café, which seemed very cozy and warm. I seated myself next to the window to look out to the waking earth, ignoring the strange glances I had grown accustomed to by the people inside the café. Finally, the waitress came over and I ordered a coffee, which thankfully came immediately afterward.  
Sipping the warm, energizing liquid, I tried to remember what had happened the previous night. All I remembered was having a small argument with the guys, then going off into the woods for some peace, Nick coming for me and something about a gig, then the rest of the night was a big blur. I mean usually I forget things like where my socks were, not usually the contents of an entire night.  
Ah, I must have been drinking after the gig then stumbled into the woods and passed out. That would explain the terrible headache I had. So, I decided that after sipping my coffee I would go to Nick's place and check on the guys.  
  
~*~  
  
Walking back to the little apartment, I wallowed in peaceful silence and the thankfully not so full streets. I reached the familiar street, Chestnut, and took out my key ( yes I had my own key to their apartment.) Climbing up a few flights, slightly out of breath, I finally reached their door. After knocking a few times I slipped the key into the door, opening it to reveal an empty room.  
Searching further into the little apartment I found it completely empty. They must have gone somewhere, but where? Hopefully they didn't tell me something last night and then I got drunk, I cursed to myself. Oh well they'll be back soon.  
I was very tired and decided to walk the three blocks from their apartment to mine. Once I reached my apartment I went directly to my bed and after lying down fell asleep immediately.  
Awaking from a dreamless sleep at around 9:30, I stumbled into the kitchen to take some aspirin for my headache, which fortunately was fading, and took a quick shower. After getting out of the warm water and putting on the first thing that I touched in my dresser (hey everything was black anyways) I checked my answer machine.  
No call from the guys. I was getting curious. I shook my head, I was getting worried over nothing. They were reckless yes, but they could take care of themselves without me right? Sometimes I think I act too protective over them, but I have a good reason, they are the only family I have. I ran away from my adopted family when I was 16...we just didn't get along.  
I decided to get out for some air and maybe visit Nita. Strolling down the streets I greeted the nightlife. I didn't mind walking, cars were expensive and hard to park. Plus the guys had the truck so.what was a girl to do? I reached Nita's record store just in time to see Nita closing up.  
"Hey Nita!" I greeted her.  
  
"Hey Kiera!! Were the boys?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I was hoping you could answer that, I think I got drunk last night and I can't remember if they told me they were going someplace." Nita just rolled her eyes at my response.  
"Drinking? Again? Kiera it's not healthy to do that all the time!"  
  
"Yeah yeah that's what they all say. I mean I have a drinking problem: I only have two hands." Nita rolled her eyes again and smiled.  
"Well I am going to go to see some people and ask if any of them know were that brother of yours and his friends went off to."  
"Just make sure you don't get drunk again." Nita said as I walked away heading for the one of the clubs.  
As I entered dimly lit club, I crossed the room through a sea of dancing people. As I got to the bar I looked up and down it to find the bartender Jake. He was one of Erik's friends who I didn't quite get along with but hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.  
Having not seen him I asked the bartender in front of me who was, to my annoyance, ignoring me,  
  
"Hey is Jake here tonight?" I said in the nicest tone I could conjure up. As if the guy just noticed me he said," No he's on sick leave."  
Great, just great, I thought sitting into a seat looking into the crowd thinking of my not-so-good luck. A girl next to me who seemed to be my age around 18 or so, brown curls, my height, and very dark brown, almost black eyes nudged me. Looking over at her, she smiled.  
"You looking for someone?" Hm, stranger, but maybe she knows something.  
  
"Yeah," I said over the loud music. " I am actually looking for my friend, Jake. You know him?" OK ok so he wasn't my friend, she didn't need to know he wasn't.  
  
"Yeah. If you'd like I know were he lives, I could take you there. Oh by the way I am Fala," she said extending a hand. Hm, strange people don't usually do that, and oddly it reminded me of something that I couldn't quite place. Taking the hand offered to me I told her my name. She seemed nice enough.  
Ok so she was a stranger..but hey I am not afraid of her, she seems pretty harmless. " Sure" I said walking out after her. I'll keep my guard up.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fala  
  
Walking out to the street I led her down the dark street. It was so easy getting humans to trust you. I tapped into her mind with some difficulty but I found my way eventually, making her seem more eased and trustful. Although searching through her mind I found something I did not expect, something that was empty. ( A/N no her brain was still there people. She's talking about a part of memory that was erased.don't ask me how Fala can see it but Aubrey just covered that part of Kiera's memory up)  
Giving her a smile and leading her further in the crowd of night people, I used more of my power to find this covered up piece of memory. Obviously I wasn't the first vampire for this child to meet. What I found was completely wrong, Aubrey. I skimmed through a whole night's worth of covered up thought.  
She had killed another vampire, this .. Human and she didn't even know about it. And Aubrey had let her live!!! If I didn't know better..wait a second..he likes her!! From this I couldn't help but let out a little gasp.  
"You all right?" she asked me. "Oh yes I am fine, but I just remembered that I am thinking of another Jake. I am really sorry but it was nice meeting you." I said quickly escaping through a crowd leaving her with a blank expression.  
Aubrey liked her? I could use this to my advantage. I soon found my way to a deserted alley and willed myself, finding Aubrey. He and I weren't the best of friends but that didn't really matter. I had something better planned.  
A/N well that's the 4the chappie. Not as exciting as I hoped it would be but yah.. it's gotta be there. Thanx all of ya that reviewed!! I hope you didn't get too confused about the whole covering up kiera's though thing, it's kinda hard to explain but believe me later on in the story you'll see why...ok am making no sence so cyaz! ~Pothe 


	5. Luring the Prey

A/N oh yah who got over writer's block!!!!!! I finally decided that Fala has really no reason or "plan" as I referred to it, but for this chapter she just wants to bitch at him so ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 5 Luring the Prey  
  
~*~*~Fala's POV  
  
I stepped into the thriving club; my eyes instantly scanned the crowd for Aubrey. I found him sitting at one of the back tables in the corner, his eyes staring directly at me. Slowly I made my way toward him, ignoring the fact that his eyes never left me. " So who's the new girlfriend Aubrey?" I said innocently.  
  
" Hello to you too," He said coolly.  
  
He really pisses me off. " Cut it Aubrey, I know for a fact that you don't just let humans run around un blood bonded after they've seen our world. Putting blocks in her mind could easily be tapped into and even broken. Then what?! Witches will storm this place down. And if a witch doesn't tap into her mind you better hope you kill her before she breaks those blocks in her mind or she could go ratting out everything!" I said furiously. His carelessness gets on my nerves some time, plus I just liked to bitch at him.  
  
" If I am correct that was an attempt to threaten me. And also," in a blink of an eye he had moved from across the table, grabbed my throat and put a dagger next to my heart before I knew it. ".your death wish. You just better hope Fala that you stay alive to see the day I kill her."  
  
~*~*~Aubrey's POV  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark blur. I turned around just in time to dodge Jager's fist. (A/N damn Jager just spoils all the fun now doesn't he?) He stood in front of Fala, in a protective/possessive sort of way, and made no attempt to continue the fight. Not to say he wasn't prepared to pounce on me if I made any movement towards him. " Touch her again Aubrey, and I will make sure you never touch another thing again."  
  
I gave a slight nod showing that I respected Jager's words. " While you're protecting her you might as well teach your little bitch to stay out of other people business." And then I disappeared to go find my soon to be " Margarita." (A/N o btw Kiera found her way back to her apartment giving up on her little search.)  
  
~*~  
  
In the shadow filled room I stood with my eyes transfixed on the sleeping figure, her petite form wrapped in white sheets. I watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took, listening to the soft beat of her heart. Smirking slightly I crossed the room to her bed, sitting down beside her softly so that she did not wake. Not that I needed to worry, I had a strong hold on her mind so that I could set off a firework display in her room and she wouldn't even stir.  
  
My eyes wandered to the beating pulse in her neck. I adverted my eyes instead to her face remembering my reason for being here. Slipping one hand into my jacket I pulled out an enormous python, letting it slide down my arm onto her covers. Grinning to myself I disappeared, imagining the look on her face when she would find my " present."  
  
~*~*~ Kiera's POV  
  
I woke up to the movement of something in my bed. I lay still for a moment wondering if I had only imagined it but then I felt something brush against my leg. Slowly I sat up, and to my not-so-enjoyment, came face to face with a viper staring me directly in the eye.  
  
The moonlight shown on its scales making it seem as thought it was shining. But this I noticed only in the back of my mind for my vision was caught in its eyes, which were an unnatural silver.  
  
Suddenly I was transported into a club, red lights.broken mirrors.and dead bodies (A/N and no she's not talking bout the" living" corpses in Las Noches lol.) Memories flowed back into me: vampires.. Aubrey.the band.death. In one minute I had seen an entire nights worth of events.  
  
At last I came to the part were I saw each of my friends have their life's drained out of them by that blood sucking bastard. I saw the warmth and life slowly fade in each of their eyes. And here I was, helplessly watching my only friends die under the fangs of a demon.  
  
I tried to scream, tried to wake my passed out form that I recognized as myself on the floor to get up. But it was only a memory. I fell to the floor, tears rolling down my cheeks as I closed my eyes. Then suddenly my eyes snapped open and I was back in my apartment, drenched in sweat, my heart racing 90 miles an hour.  
  
The place where the python had once filled was now left empty. It was only a dream.but it seemed too real. (A/N she's going through the whole denial thing: no my friends aren't dead, Aubrey is not real etc.) I needed to get out of the apartment, maybe fresh air would help calm my nerves.  
  
After checking the rest of the apartment for snakes and finding none, I got dressed and walked out into the deserted street, after all it was well passed one in the morning. Walking down the dark streets my mind wandered back to my dream. Had it been real? Silently I chided myself for believing that a snake suddenly happened to get into my room and conjure up forgotten memories.  
  
But they were so vivid.and Aubrey, I bit my lip trying not to think of him. I stopped dead in my tracks were I stood at the entrance of one of Ramsa's many dark alleys. Nothing about this particular alley had anything noticeably strange or out of the ordinary about it other than the weird vibe I got from it. I could see nothing but darkness, but I didn't necessarily have to see to know something was down there. He was down there.  
  
A?N WAHEY!!! I GOT OVER WRITER'S BLOCK!! And I am happy to announce I have finished this story.. ::halo:: Ah don't look to happy my fine readers, it comes at a price: REVIEW and u shall get ur story. ~Pothe 


	6. What Lies in Shadow

Chapter 6 What Lies in Shadows

Kiera's POV

I hesitated at first but slowly I made my way down the dark alley. At once I felt blinded as darkness fully enveloped me. I have nothing to loose, my life would not be missed, and neither would I miss life. My friends are dead, I have no family, no one to turn to now.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a pale figure, hidden in shadow. Turning, I saw the outline of the one and only Aubrey, my tormentor. He looked like a ghost, standing there with his signature smirk on his face. My body wracked with the urge to turn around and run, but I stood my ground staring him directly in the eye. Probably not the smartest thing to do but like I said before, I have not thing to loose.

I returned his smirk, ignoring instinct and putting everything behind me. " Well if it isn't death itself." His smirk turned into a wicked grin.

" I see you found my little present." I snorted at his comment.

" Oh yeah, I really enjoyed it. Most guys settle with roses and candy. You were nice enough to put a six foot snake in my bed." I said sarcastically.

" I thought you'd enjoy it."

A moment of silence fell between us, each anticipating the other's next move.

" What do you want Aubrey?" I abandoned my fear and a raging anger swept through my body.

" What I want." He started playfully then suddenly disappeared. " I already have." He said from behind me. I spun around hurling my fist at him; of course it didn't land where I wanted it to. Instead he caught my wrist and, with a devious smirk, brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. The moment I felt his fangs slide into my wrist I began my helpless struggle to survive, trying whatever I could do to get away from him.

Swiftly he took his free hand and brought it into a tight grip around my neck. So there I was, struggling weakly, watching as he drained my life away, just as he had to each of my friends. My vision grew blurry and my breaths turned ragged.

And then I slipped off into blissful darkness.


	7. No Longer A Shadow

Chapter 7  
  
~No Longer a Shadow  
  
I opened my eyes to find nothing but total darkness. As I took a breath of air my lungs burned as if poison was filling my lungs instead of air. I'm dead.I must be. There was a light that came from a door in the endless black room. Light cast down on the floor as if guiding me towards its source.  
  
I'm going to heaven. Then a figure appeared in the doorway and a faint sound of chuckling reached its way to my ears. Dark hair, pale skin, and.black eyes?! "Welcome to heaven." Aubrey said sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly the whole room lit up, quite to my displeasure. It felt as if it were the first time I opened my eyes. Senses I never had before picked up and looking around the neat room, I noticed that everything had a certain air about it that just screamed AUBREY'S PROPERTY.  
  
My eyes traveled back to Aubrey, noticing he had been watching me the whole time. " What have you turned me into?" ok yes, I am not stupid, I know what I've been turned into. But I wanted him to say it.maybe then I can start believing.  
  
He walked over to where I stood and started circling me, looking at me up and down as if surveying. " You want to know?" he grinned at me and leaned closer. " Your dead." He whispered. Aubrey enjoyed watching me struggle with the truth.  
  
" You.killed me." Memories of my change flashed. He smirked, as if recalling my death as well.  
  
" I must say your blood was well anticipated, which seemed to make it even better when I drained it from you." I turned and went through the door without saying a word to him. My anger was raging, and although I felt a faint wave of nausea, which must have been blood-lust, I felt my power surge.  
  
I turned the corner, running down a flight of stairs, my mind going 90 miles per hour. I opened what I supposed was an exiting door and found myself in a packed room, red lights flashing, music blaring in my ears. My senses went wild, I could hear the beating of the crowds heart's in my ears lacing with the screeching music. I had to get out of here.  
  
I pushed my way through the crowd to the best of my ability, using all my energy to control myself from reaching out and biting one of them. The blood intoxinated with adrenalin seemed to seep into my mouth, pour their beat into my ears, and pull on my brain causing it hard to think or move. Finally I broke free of the dance floor, but as I rushed in victory for the door I felt myself crash into something.  
  
Or rather, someone. " Watch where you're go- well if it our little margarita girl." The vampiress I had knocked into said, venom coating her words. She smiled, fangs in full sight, eyes glinting with malice. " Hungry?" I screamed as I felt her knife dig deep into my side and my knees hit the ground. She laughed, barely audible over the music, but non the less it seemed to cut into my ears.  
  
My thoughts were muddled with pain and rage, my blood-lust soaring along with dead heart. I took the knife out of my side and from my crouched position on the floor launched myself at her, knocking her to the ground. Her eyes shown fear in their black depths, transfixed on the knife I held above her heart. It was my turn to laugh. " Oh, I'm very hungry." With that I bit down on her neck. I could feel my jaws breaking her wind pipe and then the sweat flow of blood and energy.  
  
She shrieked and struggled under me, but nothing anyone could do could tear me away from her. Life flowed into me, sweet and bitter, the crimson liquid I craved. I drained her of her eternal curse, her pathetic power, until nothing was left.  
  
I released her from my grasp stood, not caring of my audience. I looked to the doorway I had left and found Aubrey leaning against it with an odd look on his face. He looked me in the eyes, and I could not tell what he was thinking, his aura was hidden, his thoughts masked, his eyes told me nothing, locking up a secret.  
  
I gave him one of the all-knowing-smirks and left. No one would rule my life, and if he thought I'd just come running to his arms and be his little pet, he was very wrong. I left my memory, I left my regrets and pains, I left my humanity, I left Aubrey, and left what I later learned as Fala's corpse. I left everything behind and head for the woods.  
  
'I will cease to be a shadow, I will gain another life, I will continue my music, I will leave everything behind. Rather than accept my fate I will make my own, and I will have my revenge Aubrey.I will have my revenge.another day.'  
  
The End  
  
A/N alright folks, that's it. I might have made a sequal to this, but I already have one story posted on ficpress about a vamp wanting revenge on her maker. Plus this story was getting too much like Beware your Nightmares. Hope you all enjoyed that. Maybe I'll make an Epilogue, maybe not, am rather lazy. Well review! ~Pothe 


End file.
